


man idek

by injuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChenJi, M/M, Texting, Wrong Number AU, i hope this is funny tho, idk how to tag, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injuns/pseuds/injuns
Summary: chenji wrong number au
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey so imagine chenji are americans ok and they’re both entering college and yeah 
> 
> hope u find this funny cuz i don’t

[Unknown Number]: renjun

[Unknown Number]: renjun

[Unknown Number]: renjun it’s me i got a new phone

Jisung: ???

[Unknown Number]: yeah i dropped it in the bath again

Jisung: oh man again??

[Unknown Number]: yeah my mom was mad as hell lmao

Jisung: that sucks bro i’m sorry

[Unknown Number]: BRO??

[Unknown Number]: thats it im taking lucas away, he’s got u saying bro now

Jisung: dude idek who that is

[Unknown Number]: stop messing around

Jisung: do u know who i am

[Unknown Number]: oh so u get 3k views on a cover and think ur hot stuff now

Jisung: im not even renjun but that still hurt 

[Unknown Number]: haha renjun ur so funny im not falling for that again

Jisung: dude i’m nott renjun

[Unknown Number]: thats what renjun would say

Jisung: how do i prove i’m not renjun

[Unknown Number]: if ur not renjun u wouldn’t be having this problem

Jisung: ugh

Jisung: [IMAGE ATTACHED] (a/n yeah idk how to put pics but it’s the bubble one of him in a black sweater with headphones in and he looks emo and cute)

[Unknown Number]: interesting... very interesting

Jisung: thanks ????

[Unknown Number]: so if ur not renjun who are you

Jisung: why would i tell u that

[Unknown Number]: well i already know what u look like so ur name isn’t gonna do much else

Jisung: .....

[Unknown Number]: ...aaand ur cute so i wanna be ur friend

Jisung: lmao

Jisung: my names jisung :)

[Unknown Number]: hi jisung

Jisung: what’s ur name 

[Unknown Number]: guess

Jisung: girl idk

[Unknown Number]: IM NOT A GIRL

Jisung: oh

Jisung: boy idk

[Unknown Number]: anyways

[Unknown Number]: my names chenle 

Jisung: sounds exotic

[Unknown Number] IM CHINESE??

Jisung: yeah that’s probably why

Jisung: send a selfie

Chenle: why wtf

Jisung: bc u already know what i look like

Chenle: and

Jisung: i need to know i’m not talking to an old man

Chenle: ur worrying about that after u sent me a selfie and told me ur name

Jisung: .. yes

Chenle: sigh

Chenle: [IMAGE ATTACHED] (a/n google chenle selfies 2020 and scroll until u see him in front of a blue background and he’s just looking at the camera)

Jisung: interesting... very interesting 

Chenle: wtf

Jisung: i feel like i recognize you from somewhere but idk where

Chenle: ok weirdo

Jisung: NO ACTUALLY

Jisung: ugh anyways i’m tired i’m gonna go to sleep

Jisung: goodnight chenle 

Chenle: gn loser 

Jisung: wtf


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theyre getting to know each other i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in the same night cuz... yeah ❤️
> 
> also taeil just had a twitter menpa in the middle of me writing this and i got ignored so *throws a book at him* *cradles his head softly and kisses him on the forehead* sorry king

Chenle: hey jisung 

Chenle: jisung hey 

Chenle: jisung

Jisung: oh hey

Jisung: i didn’t think i’d hear from u again tbh 

Chenle: yeah me neither but i need to ask u a question

Jisung: what’s up 

Chenle: did u go to westcreek 

Jisung: umm

Jisung: whos asking 

Chenle: me?

Jisung: what makes u ask that

Chenle: im going thru my senior yearbook and ur literally right there

Jisung: wtf nuh uh

Jisung: let me go get my book

Chenle: ok

Jisung: ....

Jisung: how come we literally never saw each other

Chenle: IDK

Chenle: wait but to be fair i was in the smart kids class

Jisung: and ur assuming i wasnt??

Chenle: ...

Jisung: ok yeah ur right

Jisung: i was in dance and stuff 

Chenle: niiiiice 

Chenle: are u good

Jisung: i’d like to think so

Jisung: what about u

Chenle: i can sing 

Jisung: can u actually thats so cool

Chenle: yeah i can hit a note or two 

Jisung: thats awesome

Chenle: who tf says awesome 

Jisung: UMM

Jisung: me 

Chenle: :/

Jisung: i think its cool!!

Chenle: of course you would

Jisung: hey :(

Chenle: wait no im just kidding

Jisung: :(

Chenle: hey

Jisung: :(

Chenle: stop it

Jisung: :(

Jisung: :(

Jisung: :(

Chenle: im sorry im sorry im sorry

Jisung: yeah you better be

Jisung: anyways im gonna go do my homework byee

Chenle: bye loser

Jisung: :(


End file.
